


we were on fire

by aquapetals (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, FFB III
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/aquapetals
Summary: 25 prompt: Piper, Jason, dan arena yang menuntut kematian. { untuk Festival Fandom Barat }





	we were on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jackson and the Olympians; The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, Loka The Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
> [AU, untuk Festival Fandom Barat © yucc]

**forest** (then, the carved trees)

Piper masih ingat, pada hari-hari berburunya, dia akan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kecil yang tak begitu nampak; dia akan menggambar burung-burung kecil pada pohon. Menebarkan gambar yang berbeda di hari-hari yang berbeda. Dia menunggu hari saat harapan berada pada fase burung yang tumbuh, meninggalkan sarang, menyapa angkasa. Burung itu akan terbakar api emosi, menantang langit, atau mungkin memberontak pada hutan yang sudah memeliharanya. Baiklah, bisa jadi itu dia:

karena sekarang, dia berharap bisa meledakkan apapun lalu membuat kacau Permainan. Tidak satu anak pun yang pantas untuk diadu untuk mati.

* * *

**bread**

Jason memaksa dirinya untuk menggigit. Piper sudah hampir tak punya apa-apa lagi di tangannya untuk dibagi. Pengorbanan gadis itu membuat Jason sakit hati; kenapa harus dia yang terluka?

Gua semakin gelap, lembap. Satu dari Distrik 3 mati lima menit lalu. Jason ingin mengamuk, andai saja roti ini tak terasa sepert serbuk gergaji di dalam mulutnya. Dia sendiri butuh pertolongan. Sangat.

* * *

**cornucopia**

_Tiga langkah lagi_ , Piper meyakinkan diri. Kornukopia telah ada di depan mata.

Lalu, tinggal dua langkah lagi, terasa ada yang bergetar di bawah kakinya, lalu bumi memuntahkan tanah. Piper terlempar. Yang terakhir kali ia dengar adalah teriakan Jason.

_Mati_.

* * *

**cave**

Yang terakhir kali Piper ingat adalah, Jason yang lumpuh di dalam gua. Ia yang memberi roti sisa dari sponsor, yang rasanya buruk. Namun sepertinya ada mata rantai yang putus. Sekarang ia yang berada di pangkuan Jason, salah satu matanya tidak bisa menemukan cahaya secepat yang lain. Ia mendadak teringat semua ketakutannya di masa kecil. Kehilangan ayahnya. Ruang gelap. Gempa bumi karena ledakan tambang. Pekikan-pekikan aneh di dalam hutan. Mendung di dalam hutan. Semuanya menjadi satu dalam benaknya, bergumul membentuk badai, lalu, _semua tidak baik-baik saja_.

“Pipes? Bisa mendengarku?”

Cahaya mata Jason adalah langit gua itu. Begitu bersih, begitu ramah. Dunia yang selalu ia harapkan.

* * *

**daffodil**

Anehnya, sebuah bunga cantik tumbuh di tepi gua. Kuning, menyendiri. Jason tak tega untuk memetiknya, meski ia rasa bunga itu akan menyenangkan hati Piper saat ia terbangun nanti.

Ia mendengar letusan yang sama. Letusan yang mulai membuatnya takut; karena bayang-bayang akan kehilangan Piper masih nyata di depan matanya. Kehilangan adalah hal yang menjadi kejadian umum di distrik-distrik, pada kehidupan yang didominasi elit dan penataan tak begitu diperhatikan, kedua faktor itu menjadi akar dari seleksi alam yang tak ramah.

Maka Jason membiarkan saja daffodil itu berharap di sudut gua. Barangkali, _barangkali_ , dia punya lebih banyak harapan daripada Jason sendiri.

(Bisakah ia keluar hidup-hidup dari arena ini bersama Piper?)

* * *

**acid rain**

Piper menengadah. Untuk berdiri pun kakinya masih timpang, tetapi paling tidak ia tak lagi butuh sandaran pada Jason untuk berjalan. Titik-titik air dari langit tidak ramah. Matanya perih, kulitnya terasa mengerut sekaligus terbakar pada saat yang bersamaan. Ia menarik Jason menuju pohon besar terdekat, laki-laki itu tak menyadari suasana hingga salah satu titik masuk ke dalam matanya dan membuatnya meringis.

“Apalagi sekarang, heh?” Piper melempar pertanyaan retoris pada dahan-dahan di atasnya, “Kami sudah tak punya apa-apa.”

_Salah_ , pikir Jason, _kita punya aku dan kau_.

* * *

**crumpled house**

Saat masih kecil, Piper pernah melintasi sebuah rumah yang hancur di tepi pemukiman Distrik 12. Sebagian dari rumah seperti tenggelam ke dalam bumi. Ayahnya bilang rumah itu terkena dampak ledakan tambang yang tak berada jauh dari sana.

Sekarang Piper baru ingat; dia memimpikan rumah itu juga di dalam pingsannya. Ia melihat dirinya jatuh ke dalam bumi bersama sebagian rumah itu, tidak ada penyelamat. Tidak ada Jason, tidak ada keajaiban. Di situlah kematian. Di satu sisi dia merasa bahagia, karena mungkin dia bisa bertemu ayahnya jauh di dalam bumi sana, bersatu kembali sebagai jiwa-jiwa pencari kedamaian—

—kemudian sebuah suara lembut menyebut namanya,

“Daffodil itu cantik sekali. Tetaplah hidup sepertinya, Pipes ....”

* * *

**thunder**

Jason tidak tahu apakah itu sambaran petir atau sebuah jebakan yang mengenai seseorang. Jebakan dari kawat yang dialiri listrik bisa punya daya yang fantastis dan membunuh beberapa orang sekaligus. Jason enggan memikirkannya—karena, akan ada berapa orang yang merasa kehilangan karena itu?

Dia terlalu baik hati untuk masuk arena—boleh jadi begitu. Dia pada awalnya merasa malu, karena semua orang yang masuk ke sini siap untuk saling tebas. Di detik pertama permulaan permainan saja senjata tajam sudah menghabisi tiga orang. Jason hanya bisa lari.

Sekali lagi petir menyambar. Mungkin benar-benar petir. Jason mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Piper saat mereka keluar dari gua. _Setidaknya bukan dia yang kehilangan_.

* * *

**sponsor**

Parasut kecil turun ke depan wajah Piper. _Tidak, jangan roti jelek itu lagi_. Dia bersabar menunggu hingga parasut itu tiba di tanah, lalu dibukanya penutup yang sangat kuat, Jason bermaksud membukakannya, tetapi ia berhasil sebelum Jason memaksa lagi.

Air bersih satu kaleng. Piper tidak bisa lebih berterima kasih lagi. Dia memberikan itu untuk Jason lebih dahulu. Jason sempat menolak, tetapi dia yang meminumkan agar pemuda itu tak perlu lagi berkelit. Piper menghabiskan sisanya. Rasanya lebih segar dari air pohon manapun yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Ia harus benar-benar keluar dari sini. “Ayo.”

* * *

**death march**

Piper melemparkan pisau milik peserta Distrik 11 yang baru saja dibunuhnya. Pisau itu menancap pada telapak tangan si korban, tapi Piper tak peduli lagi.

Jason baru saja selesai berduel dengan laki-laki dari Distrik 7. Jason mendapat luka menganga pada lengannya, ia berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah Piper. Mereka saling bertukar anggukan. Mereka telah memperhitungkan ini. Mereka telah tiba di saat yang mereka sendiri nantikan; butuhkan.

Mereka berjalan bersama mendekati titik permulaan mereka memulai permainan ini. Mereka sama-sama mendongak. Piper mengangkat pisau panjang miliknya ke langit, sementara Jason melakukan hal yang sama dengan alat penyetrum yang dia dapatkan dari salah satu peserta yang terbunuh. Setelah memamerkan apa yang mereka punya, mereka saling menghunus senjata. Piper mengarahkan pisaunya ke titik di antara kedua mata Jason, Jason meletakkan alat itu ke leher Piper.

“Kami akan mati bersama.”

* * *

**volunteer**

Kata orang, sebelum mati, semua kilas balik kehidupan akan berlari cepat di depan matamu.

Yang paling nyata di pandangan Piper adalah saat namanya disebutkan di hadapan seluruh warga Distrik 12. Seharusnya ia tahu, yang ia cari mulai dari saat itu bukanlah sebuah kemenangan—tetapi, kebebasan. Ia harus membebaskan semuanya dari permainan gila ini.

Tapi, dengan apa? Toh dia akan mati di bagian sini. Jatahnya habis sudah. Dia hanya akan mencari jiwa ayahnya lalu menyelesaikan pembicaraan tentang burung kecil di hutan yang tak sempat selesai di suatu malam.

Ia merelakan diri untuk mati sekarang.

* * *

**show**

Tapi, pertunjukan di depan matanya sekarang adalah lelucon.

“Selamat datang, Pemenang! Tahun ini, kita menyambut dua orang pemenang dari distrik yang sama! Sebuah pengecualian!” kata laki-laki bedebah itu, ketika sorot kamera mengarah padanya yang menjabat tangan Piper, lalu Jason—tanpa peduli pada luka-lukanya.

Mereka lebih lihai dalam mempermainkan kematian.

* * *

**fire**

Perapian di Distrik 1 jauh lebih nyaman dari ruang manapun yang pernah ia temui di Distrik 12. Mereka bahkan membuat hiasan, patung-patung, juga ukiran sulur yang menarik di sekeliling perapiannya. Apinya bahkan lebih hangat dari yang pernah Piper rasakan. Apakah karena bahan bakar yang berbeda, atau semata-mata ruangan ini dibuat sedemikian rupa agar siapapun betah, tak perlu keluar, dengan api yang meretih-retih?

Jason tak bangun-bangun di belakangnya. Luka-lukanya menyedot habis energinya, mungkin juga mentalnya terluka.

Api itu mengecil. Piper menekuk kakinya, menyembunyikan kepalanya di sana. Bolehkah ia merasa nyaman di sini?

* * *

**half** (-of you, is that me?)

Jason menemukan Piper yang tertidur di depan perapian. Ia ingin mengangkat perempuan itu ke tempat tidur, tetapi tangannya masih hampir mati rasa. Maka ia biarkan saja apa yang sedang terjadi, ia memandangi dengan perasaan campur aduk. Gadis itu, yang menggembalakan anjing-anjing liar menuju hutan agar mereka tidak jadi sasaran kemarahan warga—yang memberi makan kucing jalanan dengan roti-roti kering, yang sering dilihat Jason menyalakan api di tepi hutan, entah untuk mengenang apa. Jason yakin, salah satu anggota keluarga terdekatnya pernah menjadi korban ledakan tambang di dekat hutan.

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Jason selalu ingin merangkul Piper. Menjadi bagian hidupnya. Menemaninya menggembalakan anjing-anjing liar, menyalakan api untuknya saat ia bersedih.

(Ia masih berharap.)

* * *

**nightmare**

Piper tidak bisa menghentikan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri. Sebelumnya ia malah berharap mati, tersedot ke dalam bumi bersama rumah yang runtuh itu. Sekarang, ledakan adalah ketakutannya, kehancuran adalah mimpi buruknya. Ia tidak ingin mati. Ia tidak butuh mati, setidaknya sekarang!

Jason masih butuh bantuannya. Jason butuh hidup. Jason harus punya seseorang!

Jason demam setelah kedatangannya sebagai pemenang. Tubuhnya menggigil saat Piper terbangun dan mengantarkannya ke kamar tadi. Sekarang Piper berusaha untuk tenang saat menuju kamar di seberangnya, lalu membuka pintunya perlahan.

Jason tertidur di balik selimut, ia masih terlihat bernapas. Piper masih bergidik—tetapi setidaknya ia telah bisa membedakan mana mimpi buruk dan mana kenyataan.

* * *

**bow**

Jason sempat menggunakan panah di tengah hutan, saat ia terpisah dari Piper dan mendapatkan senjata dari seorang korban. Sekarang, ia mendapati benda itu diberikan padanya oleh pelatihnya, dan ia tak tahu benda ini harus diapakan. Ia mencoba membidik papan target, tiga dari lima meleset. Kenapa saat itu ia bisa membunuh seekor burung untuk dimakan? Bagaimana bisa?

Sekilas, ia melihat Piper lewat di atas, berlalu cepat menuju kanan. Di _basement_ sini, Jason menarik napas panjang. Di arena, ia punya alasan untuk menembak. Dia harus bertahan. Dia melindungi dirinya. Maka dia bisa.

Sekali lagi, ia mengarahkan anak panahnya ke papan target.

( _Aku punya alasan melindungi_.)

* * *

**bed**

Tempat tidur Jason menelannya malam itu, tetapi Jason segera terbangun. Kilasan-kilasan yang ia ingat adalah tentang arena, pisau yang menusuk leher Piper, lalu ledakan yang menerbangkan tubuh Piper, menghilangkan lengan dan betis kanannya. Dia meninggalkan tempat tidur itu, lekas-lekas keluar tanpa peduli purnama sedang mengintipnya dari jendela lantai lima yang tak ditutupi tirai.

(Dia tak butuh secuil keindahan itu! Dia tak butuh kemewahan Capitol!)

Ia mendapati Piper tertidur di ruang tengah apartemen mewah ini. Jason menghampirinya, sengaja tak membangunkannya, lalu berbaring di lantai tepat di bawah Piper.

Mereka tak perlu tempat tidur mewah itu—jika itulah yang menjadi perlambang mimpi buruk, perlambang ketidakadilan dunia.

* * *

**train**

Jason menolak gagasan ini. Pemenang, biarlah jadi pemenang. Melajulah ke masa depan. Pikirkan tentang sistem. Kehidupan selanjutnya. Apa yang harus dilakukan pada seluruh anak. Jangan agungkan apapun yang merupakan kesalahan tersembunyi. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah permainan yang menjadi perlambang. Tidak ada yang bisa diubah selama semua golongan elit tidak diganti.

Kereta itu melaju lebih cepat, dunia luar seperti menjadi kilatan-kilatan yang kabur.

Piper bergumam di sampingnya, “Aku tidak pernah berharap menjadi pemenang.”

Jason menggenggam tangannya.

“Aku hanya ingin hidup.”

* * *

**wine**

Kereta itu memberikan pelayanan yang terlalu baik untuk Piper. Dia malah menjadi mual melihat botol-botol sampanye, gelas-gelas anggur yang tinggi tetapi terlihat angkuh, lalu buah-buahan segar yang tak pernah dilihatnya di Distrik 12. Dia mencium anggur yang disuguhkan padanya, tetapi dia langsung mengembalikannya.

“Aku tidak butuh ini,” pintanya pada pramusaji yang kebingungan karena ekspresi jijiknya pada minuman barusan.

Jason meliriknya.

“Berikan aku air biasa saja.” Piper tak mau tahu. Ia baru bersedia meminumnya jika orang-orang di Distrik 1 sana memberikannya sambil berlutut di depannya dan melepaskan semua atribut mereka.

* * *

**relationship**

Jason merefleksikan semua yang terjadi dalam setengah tahun terakhir, yang sekarang melaju saja seperti dunia yang menjadi garis-garis cahaya di luar sana. Dia yang mulai bisa berbicara dengan Piper di Distrik, dia yang memberikan roti untuk kucing-kucing liar yang dipedulikan Piper, dan pengundian nama. Melaju hingga masa kini. Rasanya terlalu aneh, bisa bersama dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu di dalam kehidupan mewah nan fana ini. Dia sebelumnya tak percaya hidup bisa diubah, tetapi hubungan dengan gadis itu adalah bagian dari perubahan yang sesungguhnya.

Jason menolak untuk melepaskan Piper.

* * *

**rebellion**

Semuanya terjadi sesingkat kilasan hutan yang meranggas di balik kaca jendela kereta. Gerbong di depan menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang berterbangan—suara ledakan masih membuat kedua telinga Jason tuli hingga beberapa saat.

Chiron, anehnya, tenang-tenang saja, seolah menantikan ketika ledakan gerbong itu terjadi. Sekian detik setelahnya, ketika gerbong mereka berhenti, dia langsung menarik tangan Piper dan dirinya, membawanya melompat menuju hutan yang lebat di kanan. Jason tidak tahu mereka sedang berada di distrik berapa, tetapi anehnya hutan itu punya jalur setapak, seolah sudah sering dilewati sebelumnya.

Piper kepayahan mengangkat gaun kasualnya saat berlari, dan ia kehilangan salah satu sandalnya. Jason ingin menolong, tetapi Piper pasti menolak.

Mereka terus berlari, hingga sebuah tangga menuju bawah tanah yang hampir-hampir tertutupi pepohonan menyambut mereka.

* * *

**13th**

Tidak ada yang mau mengatakan tempat itu persisnya berada di mana. Satu-satunya informasi yang Piper dapatkan dengan jelas adalah bahwa mereka telah membangun jalur bawah tanah ini sejak belasan tahun yang lalu. Jalur tanah ini berujung pada suatu lokasi, berupa kubah di bagian atas, dan ada lebih banyak fasilitas lain di bawah tanah, terhubung satu sama lain dengan jalan yang seperti labirin.

Piper mendengar napas Jason yang memburu sesaat (—juga, napasnya), ketika seseorang menyambut mereka dan mengatakan,

“Selamat datang di Distrik 13.”

* * *

**melted snow**

Jika bukan karena salju yang turun di jendela, kemudian meleleh sebelum sampai ke bingkainya, Piper tak sadar sekarang sudah musim dingin. Terlalu banyak mimpi buruk di Distrik 13, terlalu banyak kehampaan di sini. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab. Apa yang terjadi di luar sana? Ia memang tak punya siapapun untuk dikhawatirkan lagi, tetapi ia rasa dunia masih berhak bahagia.

Ia hanya ingin menjadi salju, mencair, berubah wujud, lalu menyusup ke dalam bumi untuk siklus jutaan tahun. Meninggalkan semua—

—andai saja tak ada Jason di sini.

* * *

**fall**

Pergolakan di Capitol seharusnya merupakan sesuatu yang ia cari. Seharusnya ia bangga tampil menjadi api yang membara, menjadi sang penakluk terakhir, menyelamatkan kehidupannya sendiri, kehidupan Jason, dan seribu calon tragedi kehidupan yang bisa saja terjadi di hadapan sana. Seharusnya ia bangga menghunuskan pisau pada manusia paling korup yang pernah ia temui.

Tidak. Tidak begitu.

Kehampaan mulai terasa ketika cipratan darah meleleh di pipinya.

Apa yang ada setelah _kejatuhan_?

Kepingan yang berserakan.

* * *

**aftermath**

Mimpi buruk masih menjadi kebiasaan. Jason tidak selalu ada. Mereka berada di kamar yang terpisah, dan Piper masih merasa dirinya terlalu kosong—ia semakin menarik diri. Berbagai pertanyaan meluluhlantakkan dirinya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah dia telah melakukan hal yang benar, dengan membiarkan pemberontakan itu terjadi, dan sekarang semua Distrik melebur jadi satu, meninggalkan ketidakteraturan yang menyuburkan benih-benih perebutan kekuasaan selanjutnya. Dia melihat banyak kematian saat pemberontakan terjadi, dan tangannya tak cukup hebat untuk mengurangi, apalagi mencegahnya.

Lantas, apa?

Jason datang lagi malam ini, dengan tangan yang selalu siap terulur untuk merengkuhnya. _Tidak apa-apa_ , katanya, _kita mungkin melakukan kesalahan, tetapi kita mencegah banyak kesalahan lain_.

(Piper bisa tidur lebih nyenyak malam itu, dengan Jason di sisinya.)


End file.
